injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Bizarro
Bizarro is an imperfect clone of Superman, and serves as a major antagonist for part of the Year Five Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic series. He is a Premier Skin to Superman in Injustice 2. Biography Bizarro is the perfect imperfect duplicate of Superman, acting as his antagonist (or ally, depending on the situation). Originally created to be Superman's clone by Lex Luthor by using blue kryptonite, his poorly constructed genetics caused him to become the complete opposite. As such, he occasionally speaks in opposites himself. ''Injustice Comic'' ''Year Four'' ''Year Five'' Powers and Abilities Though a flawed clone of Superman, Bizarro still possesses all the innate abilities of an adult Kryptonian under the yellow sun Sol. Bizarro's superhuman strength, speed, and stamina are all equal to Superman, and he also has the power of flight, complete invulnerability, and wide range of extrasensory powers such as superhearing and ice vision. Bizarro is strong enough to fight Superman, Solomon Grundy, and Yellow Lantern at the same time and emerge the winner, and survive several rounds with Doomsday. Appearance Bizzaro is a flawed clone of Superman, and appears almost physically identical to Kal-El, save for his chalky white skin and wild spiked hair. Bizzaro's costume is a replica of Superman's original costume, except with the S-Shield in reverse, and the suit itself being worn out, with stitches and torn sleeves. Special Moves *'Super Breath:' Bizarro exhales a strong gust of wind to blow his opponent over. The Meter Burn version turns the Super Breath into Fire Breath and burns them in place. *'Ice Vision:' Bizarro fires a sweeping twin set of beams of intense cold from his eyes at his opponent. The Meter Burn version shoots an additional powerful blast after the first one connects. Can be done in the air. *'Rising Grab:' Bizarro jumps into the air, grabbing his opponent and slams them back down on the ground. The Meter Burn version has Bizarro go higher and throw his opponent down harder. *'Flying Punch:' Bizarro lunges forward and punches his opponent to the ground. The Meter Burn version adds two additional punches. *'Flying Ground Smash:' Bizarro flies into the sky and lunges down on his opponent from above. The Meter Burn version has Bizarro lift his opponent in the air and slam them back into the ground. *'Cold Zap: ' Bizarro fires a quick burst of ice vision at his opponent. This can be Meter Burned as an Ability and is called Empowered Cold Zap. *'Low Scoop:' Bizarro scoops his opponent up by flipping them off their feet with a quick sweep. *'Lockdown Launch:' Bizarro flips his opponent in the air and punches them to the ground. The Meter Burn version turns it into a combo starter. *'Ground Tremor:' Bizarro slams his fist into the ground, creating a damaging shockwave. The Meter Burn version adds an additional ground pound that knocks the opponent off their feet. (IJ2 -- Ability) *'Air Cold Zap:' Bizarro performs his Cold Zap in mid-air. (IJ2 -- Ability) *'Krypton Charge:' Bizarro charges at his opponent in mid-air, knocking them across the screen. (IJ2 -- Ability) Other Moves *'Grab:' Bizarro shoves his opponent to the ground and zaps them with ice vision, then shoots into the sky and comes down hard, pounding the opponent into the ground. Character Trait Fury of Krypton: Bizarro draws in more solar power from the sun, gaining a blue aura around his body, which will cause all of Bizarro's attacks to ignore armor and inflict increased damage for a short period of time. Super Move *'Final Flight: ' Bizarro flies forward to grab his opponent by the throat and launches them into the stratosphere with a powerhouse punch. Streaking after them, he sends them flying with two more punches, then flies ahead and catches them. He then dives down, slamming his opponent into the ground. (IJ2) **'Meteor Drop: '''Bizzaro flies into orbit and smashes a meteor onto the head of his opponent, triggering Final Flight. (IJ2 -- Ability)'' Ending See Superman. Trivia *Bizarro's heat vision and cold breath are swapped for ice vision and fire breath, as first seen in Starfire's gameplay trailer. **If Bizarro is an assist character he will erroneously have heat vision. *Bizarro doesn't always speak in opposites, as shown in his intro quotes with Starfire and Darkseid, as well as some of his intro quotes with Superman. External Links Bizarro/Quotes Bizarro/Gallery Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Kryptonians Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Deceased Category:Premier Skins Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Power Users